


This isn’t Puppy Love

by sopenation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Puppies, SemiShira - Freeform, Sharing an umbrella, Shiratorizawa, Walks in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: “That’s it. The offer’s gone. Catch pneumonia and die in the rain for all I care.”“You don’t mean that, you’re too soft.” Eita points at the puppy, now fast asleep in Kenjirou’s arms. “See, even puppy here knows it.”(Eita and Kenjirou walk home in the rain, rescue a puppy and realise feelings along the way.)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 392





	This isn’t Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this semishira feeds you well

Kenjirou stops in his tracks.

The last thing he’d expected to see when walking home in the rain is someone kneeling on the ground with their head buried in the bushes.

Considering how specific a context this was, it only makes him all the more confused.

Kenjirou furrows his eyebrows. The figure is wearing their school uniform and looks an awful lot like _—_

“Semi-san?”

Eita startles and turns to look at him. He obviously hadn’t anticipated the rain, evidenced by the fact that he was dripping wet. Kenjirou wrinkles his nose when he sees how dirty the third year’s pants were from kneeling on muddy ground.

“You look like a mess.” 

Eita huffs and returns to peering at the bushes. “If you’re just going to insult me then go away.”

“What are you doing anyway? You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here.” Kenjirou ignores him and crouches down, holding out his umbrella for both of them.

“Aw, is my kouhai worried about me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Kenjirou rolls his eyes, but he _is_ genuinely curious though, and tries to peek at whatever Eita’s looking at.

Eita glances at him before shifting a little, nodding at a spot beneath the bushes.

“There’s a puppy under there.”

Kenjirou blinks. “And how long have you spent trying to get it out?”

A faint blush appears on Eita’s face. “…20 minutes? Maybe?”

Kenjirou covers his mouth to suppress a laugh. “Unbelievable, even a puppy hates you. It must be your ugly face.”

Eita scowls. “Like you can do better. And it _does not_ hate me. It’s just scared.”

Kenjirou snorts. “Yeah, of your face.”

Before Eita can reply, Kenjirou hands him his umbrella and gets down on his hands and knees, grimacing when he thinks about the laundry he’ll have to do later.

But he _knows_ he can do better. And Shirabu Kenjirou never backs down from a challenge, especially one from his annoying senpai.

Poking his head into the bush, he quickly locates the puppy. It’s small, probably only a few months old and shivering badly from the rain.

“Come here, puppy.” He coos softly, reaching his hand out. He patiently waits for the puppy to approach him, letting it sniff his hand first before he scratches its chin.

Slowly, he pulls his hand back, and the puppy follows until it’s safely out of the bushes. Kenjirou then gently scoops its up and cradles it against his chest.

Eita stares at him, then moves so that the umbrella covers more of Kenjirou and the puppy. “…You’re good with animals.”

Kenjirou pets the puppy, a small smile forming on his face when it nuzzles against him. “I had a puppy when I was younger, guess I learned a few things.”

Time passes by in silence, the raindrops making a _pitter-pat_ against the umbrella as Kenjirou continues petting the puppy, comforting it.

“Are you going to keep staring or do you want to pet it?” He deadpans, looking up from the puppy and raising an eyebrow when Eita flushes a light pink at being caught.

The third year inches closer, reaching a hand out to tentatively stroke its fur. Kenjirou can’t take his eyes off the way the corner of Eita’s lips twitch when the puppy wags its tail, and fights to keep a blush from rising. Eita is mere centimetres from him, a fond smile playing on his lips as he rubs the puppy’s belly and Kenjirou can’t help the way his heart beats faster at the endearing scene.

“Semi-san.” Eita perks up. “Where’s your house? I’ll walk you home.”

Eita’s hand stills, looking up to stare at him incredulously and Kenjirou _is definitely not_ blushing.

“Don’t look at me _like that_.” Kenjirou hisses defensively, his red cheeks a stark contrast to his tone. “ _I’m_ the one with the umbrella, and your mother’s going to throw a fit when she sees how dirty you are.”

“Trying so hard to act like you don’t care, yet you’re still failing.” Eita smirks, a playful sparkle in his eyes as he places a hand over his heart. “I’m touched, Shirabu, really.”

“That’s it. The offer’s gone. Catch pneumonia and die in the rain for all I care.”

“You don’t mean that, you’re too soft.” Eita points at the puppy, now fast asleep in Kenjirou’s arms. “See, even puppy here knows it.”

Kenjirou was tempted to push him over into the mud, but he didn’t really want to wake the puppy. Maybe Semi was right, he was a big softie.

Not that he would ever admit that.

He sighs in resignation. “How far is your house?”

“Just a couple blocks away. Come on, I’ll carry the umbrella.” Eita moves to slowly stand up and Kenjirou follows suit, wrapping his arms tighter around the sleeping puppy.

They walk together the rest of the way, Kenjirou’s skin tingling from where their shoulders brush occasionally. The umbrella really was only meant for one person, but Kenjirou wasn’t complaining if it gave him an excuse to stand closer.

“The puppy’s really attached to you, isn’t it?” Eita hums.

“Not surprising.” Kenjirou turns to smirk at Eita, knowing exactly where to push his buttons. “I _did_ say I can do better, Semi-san.”

“Brat.” Eita clicks his tongue, but there’s no bite to it. He reaches over to ruffle Kenjirou’s hair, ignoring the squawks of protest and smiles to himself at seeing his usually composed kouhai with dishevelled hair.

“I hate you.” Kenjirou groans, he can’t even fix his hair thanks to the puppy in his arms.

“You don’t mean that.” Eita nudges his shoulder and Kenjirou fights back a smile. Yeah, he doesn’t.

“We’re here.” The Semi residence is a modest, two-story house. They both toe off their shoes and Eita leans the umbrella against the door before heading inside.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Kenjirou says, stepping in.

Eita shrugs his bag off and turns to gives him a sheepish smile, running a hand through his damp hair. “I’m going to go change first, can you wait by the couch? I’ll bring you some of my clothes to change into too.”

Kenjirou nods, moving to place the puppy on floor, careful not to stain or touch anything. He hadn’t gotten too wet, thankfully, but it was partly because Eita had insisted on covering him with the umbrella more and in turn getting wet himself. He did feel a bit bad about it, but he supposes Eita’s motherly instincts couldn’t be helped.

When Eita finally steps out of the bathroom, Kenjirou has to blink a few times to make sure he isn’t seeing things.

Is that… a Hawaiian shirt paired with bright pink shorts?

Kenjirou’s eyes fall on the clothes in Eita’s hand and he feels his heart stop.

“Spare me your disastrous fashion sense, please, Semi-san.”

Eita frowns, looking over his outfit. “It’s not that bad.”

“You’re right. It’s worse.”

“Don’t be picky.” Eita flicks his forehead. “I promise I tried to get you more normal clothes, although they might be a bit big on you.”

Kenjirou pouts, making a show of rubbing his forehead but accepts the clothes nonetheless. He leaves Eita to play with the puppy after getting directions to the bathroom.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that Eita did in fact, make an effort to get him normal clothes. He quickly takes off his damp uniform and changes into black shorts and a t-shirt with a cartoon character on it.

It’s only when he looks in the mirror that he’s struck with a revelation.

Kenjirou had always known Eita was bigger than him, yes, but now with his shirt barely slipping off his shoulders he can’t help but think _—_

_It looks like a boyfriend shirt._

And when he walks out and sees Eita’s eyes widen, he knows the exact same thought crossed his mind.

Fidgeting with the hem of his _—_ Eita’s shirt, he drops onto the floor unceremoniously and scoops the puppy into his lap, trying to distract himself from the way Eita’s eyes are practically burning a hole into him.

Eita clears his throat. “You can stay here until the rain lets up. The forecast says it’s going to rain pretty badly and it’s dangerous for you to be out there.”

Kenjirou looks up at him. “Your parents aren’t home?”

Eita shakes his head, scooting closer to pet the puppy. “They’re visiting my grandparents with my siblings.”

Kenjirou just nods, going back to absentmindedly stroking the puppy before Eita speaks up again.

“I was thinking _—”_

“Careful, you might hurt your brain.”

Eita stops petting the puppy to give him a pointed look. “ _—_ As I was saying before you so _rudely interrupted me,_ ” Kenjirou blatantly ignores his gaze, “I think we should give puppy here a name.”

Kenjirou ponders this for a bit, before a small smile makes its way onto his face. “Cinnamon.”

“Cinnamon?” Eita furrows his brows.

“Let’s name it Cinnamon.”

Eita laughs softly. “Cinnamon it is, then.”

The puppy seems to perk up at its new name, sniffing at Eita’s hand. Kenjirou gently lifts it up and transfers it to Eita’s lap.

“Cinnamon kinda feels like our first child.” Eita muses as he looks down at the ball of fluff in his lap.

Kenjirou scoffs, looking the other way. “We’re not even dating.”

“…Want to change that?”

Kenjirou freezes, slowly turning to stare at the third year. The tips of Eita’s ears are red as he busies himself with fussing over the puppy, pointedly not looking at him.

“I _—_ Do you mean that?” Kenjirou swallows, his voice cracking a little at the edges.

Eita looks up, shock visible on his face. “Yeah, I— I do, actually, I mean, only if you want to…” He trails off, cheeks pink.

Kenjirou’s heart races as he processes Eita’s words. This time, he doesn’t fight the genuine smile that stretches across his face.

Eita just stares as Kenjirou moves to sit next to him, stiffening when he leans in to whisper in his ear.

“ _I do_. Want to change it, I mean.”

When he pulls away, he can see the gears turning in Eita’s head trying to comprehend what just happened and stifles a laugh at how _adorable_ it is. The wide eyes and open mouth make for great teasing material later on but for now, he just drops his head onto Eita’s shoulder and sighs contently.

“We’re boyfriends now.” It comes out sounding more like a question than a statement.

“Seems like it.” Kenjirou hums, snuggling closer and Eita instinctively loops an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

“That was a terrible confession, by the way.” He mumbles into Eita’s shoulder.

“Shut up.” Eita looks thoroughly embarrassed now. “I wasn’t thinking when I said that.”

“I’d be more concerned if you were.”

“Is that any way to treat your new boyfriend?” Eita pokes his cheek.

Kenjirou swats his hand away. “ _Maybe_ I’d be nicer if he’ll just man up and kiss me already.”

Eita quirks an eyebrow, but there’s a slight pink dusting his cheeks. “In front of our child? You’re shameless, _Kenjirou_.”

Kenjirou looks down at Cinnamon, now fast asleep in his boyfriend’s lap. “The baby’s asleep, _Eita_ ,” He rolls his eyes, moving to place his hand on Eita’s cheek. “Now will you kiss me?”

“So impatient.” Eita murmurs, leaning in to capture Kenjirou’s lips in a soft kiss. Its gentle, and Kenjirou just _melts_ , reaching back to card his fingers through Eita’s hair. Eita responds by tightening his grip on his waist, kissing him with more passion.

They’re both careful as to not wake up Cinnamon, and when they finally break apart it’s to catch their breaths.

Eita presses their foreheads together, smiling softly. “Let’s go out this Saturday. We can take Cinnamon to the vet.”

“Sure.” Kenjirou hums.

“He could use some chew toys too.”

“Mhm-hm.”

“And a collar.”

“Of course.”

“We can also grab lunch.” Eita beams at the thought of their first date.

Kenjirou pulls back, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Can we buy you better clothes while we’re at it?”

“Moment ruined. You ruined the moment. Good job, Kenjirou.” Eita says dryly, and Kenjirou erupts into giggles before it’s silenced by another kiss.

Kenjirou thinks he could get used to this as he sighs into the kiss. The sound of raindrops thudding against the window, the familiarity of Eita’s home, Cinnamon on their laps and most of all, the comfort of Eita’s arms around him.

Its… oddly domestic.

He closes his eyes, leaning into Eita’s embrace.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Eita and Kenjirou are proud parents of Cinnamon, okay. Eita probably shows Cinnamon off to anybody who would listen and Shirabu just stares in exasperation but he's secretly happy as fuck on the inside.


End file.
